body
by Something Warm
Summary: Because Bonnie has a disturbing habit. And Kol just happens to be immune to her murderous ways (literally). — Bonnie-centric; dark themes; Kennett


**SETTING: **before she met Kol.

**WARNING: **don't own but god did I wish I did. bad behavior from Bonnie (OOC? yes). dark themes.

* * *

**body**

"All I wanna do is love your body"

* * *

This was sick; _she _was sick.

Everything she did was wrong — it made her want to stab herself with glass shards and vomit out blood. And yet at the same time, this excited her in ways unknown. It made her feel so alive; it made her blood pump with adrenaline and her insides churn with excitement.

But oh god, how can she repeatedly continue to seduce and murder innocent men?

Bonnie remembered being alone the first time she did this — when was it? Days? Weeks? Months ago? She sat alone in Mystic Grill, drowning her sorrows with a whiskey bottle she stole. The alcohol burned the back of her throat and yet it was that rush of heat that made her sip a little bit more whiskey each time the bottle touched her lips.

And then some boy came up to her. He was in her Chemistry class; that was the only thing she remembered about him.

He started teasing her about "drinking alone without your protectors?" and then switching subjects onto school. It was really all a blur, now that she's reminiscing back.

He kept on staring at her tits and flirting with her — gods, he was really _annoying_. He kept on yapping about stuff that she didn't care about. She just wanted some time alone to drink; was that too hard to ask for?

Before she could stop herself, Bonnie reached over the table, grabbed his collar and smashed their lips together. She ended up doing most of the kissing, seeing as he was frozen in his seat, like a little lamb. And then she dragged them both into the men's room. She hastily threw them into stalls and that's when everything became blurred.

Next thing that happened, Bonnie was walking out of the stall, hand dripping with warm blood. The once-white stalls were stained a beautiful, rose-colored paint. The blood dripped down in a thin line; it reminded her of tears. So she pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures of it.

Weeks passed and Bonnie soon found herself in another stall (where was she? Mall? Theaters?), knife pulled out, slashing through the guy's back, watching the blood pour out in a delicious fashion. It became a regular occurrence after that, always finding men to seduce in the most private locations. It wasn't long before Bonnie found out, it was much more fun added in her little witch twist.

She really liked the way the dim light (whether in a motel or bathroom) reflected off her flames as she's burning off the flesh of her victims.

So here she was, sitting alone in Mystic Grill. It was funny how she came back full circle — to the place that started it all.

Bonnie stirred her drink absentmindedly, her eyes scanning thoroughly the sight before her, before stopping upon a man seated not to far away from her. Almost instantly, as if feeling her gaze, he turned to look at her. He had a baseball bat lying casually on the counter, not caring how ridiculous it looked. Bonnie involuntarily licked her lips; oh what she would do to him with that bat.

Mesmerized, he quickly stood up, slammed some bills down, grabbed his bat and stalked over to her table. If she had paid more attention, she would've noticed Klaus sitting right next to him, face showing confusion as the stranger left their little drinking party. But her eyes stayed firmly on his figure, not noticing or caring anything else.

As he slid into her booth, she felt tingles travel down her spine as a certain heat invaded her body.

"Names Kol, love." Gods, she wanted to fuck to the sound of his voice.

She tried to compose herself; really, she tried. "B-Bonnie,"

"You wanna get out of here?" Yes. _Yes. __YES._

* * *

Some time during their intense fucking, when she was a moaning mess in his ear, and he was slamming into her body with forces that she didn't even know existed, the fact that he was a vampire dawn to her. She should've been ashamed, even more guilty then usually, but Bonnie instead simple grabbed his bat and smashed it against his skull. He became enraged and his fangs tore out along with blood-shot eyes. She simply smiled widely and stretched open her neck, moaning even louder in pleasure as his sharp canines sunk into her flesh. "_Yes!_ _Yes! __Kol!_"

They went at it for five more rounds before finally collapsing in exhaust. It was only after when they were both struggling into their clothes, that she realized she has yet to kill him. And that he was the only one she actually slept with.

"Can I keep the bat?"

* * *

**NOTE: **this is what happens when you listen to Christina Aguilera on repeat. thug life.


End file.
